


At Last

by Lyraeon



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Community: FicFags Anonymous, Drabble, F/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyraeon/pseuds/Lyraeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No more wondering if she'll ever find him again. Drabble from my tumblr 10 Minute Ficlets. Ferriswheelshipping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Last

Two years.

 

They'd had over two years to think about it. To figure things out, to decide what they would say to each other when they finally reunited – _if_ they reunited. So much time to think of so many words, rehearsing the perfect ways to say what they'd neglected to before parting so suddenly, and to express regret for time lost.

 

Somehow, all of the words went to waste in one single, breathless moment where their eyes locked. Maybe it was that they no longer needed to say any of it, maybe their eyes said it all wordlessly in that instant.

 

More likely, all the rehearsal, the words and the tears, had just served as proof of what they couldn't know for sure until their lips met:

 

There were no words that could do their feelings justice.

 

Touko writhed beneath N, choking on a moan and a sob that tried to escape her lips at the same time. The dirt and grass was harsh on her back, leaving scratches and stains that would last for days, but she barely seemed to notice or care. It felt like the softest of beds with him atop her, inside of her, _finally_ , after all this waiting.

 

Her hips tilted further, the graceful hands on her thighs pushing them closer to the ground, bending her in half and driving him deeper still. She called out – still no words, only sound and emotion – and grabbed for the mess of green hair above her, pulling him closer. He arched down to meet her, snatching her lips with his own and groaning into them.

 

Everything about him was borderline feral, from the way his teeth grazed her lips and neck to the pace of his hips they rocked together. It was all the way Touko had known it would be, deep in the back of her mind, with all the other thoughts she kept locked away to keep from missing him too much.

 

Not for the first time, his name found its way to her lips, and she held them firmly shut, letting nothing but a whimper out. She wouldn't, couldn't say it, couldn't finally cry out for him, not yet. Not until he had finished this joyous, seemingly endless barrage on her body and her soul. Not until she felt the heat inside her grow tenfold and heard her own name from those chapped lips panting against the shell of her ear.

 

Because until then, she couldn't be sure he was really there, that she had finally found him after two years of searching, and that she wasn't going to wake up this time.


End file.
